The Little Homeless Kid
by drkstangl
Summary: "The world is full of kind people. If you can't find one, be one" itu yang dipercaya oleh Seungcheol, dan itu yang dia akan lakukan, salah satunya dengan menolong anak kecil yang dia temui di satu halte yang rusak. SVT & VIXX FIC (GS FOR UKE) FAMILY/ROMANCE (Cheolsoo, Junhao, Neo, prob Meanie, etc). hope you enjoy...
1. Chapter 1 : What's Your Name?

**THE LITTLE HOMELESS KID**

 **PART 1 : WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **SEVENTEEN & VIXX FIC**

 **GS FOR UKE**

 **GENRE : FAMILY, PROB ROMANCE IN THE FUTURE**

 **DLDR**

 **ENJOY…**

 **.**

Hujan turun deras jumat sore itu. Membasahi kota yang sebelumnya diterpa panas matahari terik. Sebagian orang bersyukur, setidaknya suhu udara menjadi lebih dingin. Sebagian lagi, kebanyakan pejalan kaki, mengutuk langit. Saat itu baru jam setengah 5, tapi langit sudah segelap jam 7 malam.

Seungcheol masih fokus dengan komputer di depannya. Tugasnya di kantor belum selesai, padahal dia sudah merindukan kasur di rumah. Selesai mengetik semua tugasnya, dia menghela napas panjang. Dia bersyukur perusahaan tempat dia bekerja memperbolehkan karyawannya pulang jam 4 sore. Merenggangkan tangannya sedikit, dia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan mejanya.

"Udah mau pulang? Katanya mau lembur," kata temannya yang juga sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Besok aja deh, Jun. Terlanjur males,"

"Kebiasaan nunda melulu." Junhui mengejek, melewati meja Seungcheol sambil meninju lengan Seungcheol perlahan.  
"Lagipula besok kan libur,"

"Ada janji sama pacarmu, ya, sampai buru-buru begitu," Seungcheol mengejek

"Kau tau Minghao sulit diajak kencan, kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh sampai batal," Junhui kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Seungcheol hanya mendengus, dalam hati iri. Padahal Junhui lebih muda satu tahun darinya yang berumur 24, tapi dia malah belum punya pacar. Selesai membereskan mejanya, dia mengenakan long coatnya, lalu keluar menuju mobilnya. Tubuhnya lelah sekali, ia ingin segera pulang. Di perjalanan pulang, dia sempat berhenti di bakery favoritnya. "Sudah lama tidak beli, pasti enak makan sambil minum coklat nanti di rumah," pikirnya.

Keluar dari bakery, dia membuka payungnya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sebelum masuk, dia melihat ke seberang jalan, ada halte disana. Halte itu kelihatan sudah rusak dan tidak terpakai, tetapi dia melihat seseorang disana. Air hujan yang terus turun membuat pandangannya tidak jelas, tetapi dia bisa lihat, seorang anak kecil sedang berteduh di sana.

Seungcheol terdiam, entah kenapa. Kakinya mulai melangkah menyeberangi jalan raya itu. Entahlah, ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuatnya mau menghampiri anak itu.

Seungcheol bisa melihat, anak itu berpakaian lusuh. Dia duduk dengan paha menempel ke dada, dengan satu potong kain yang basah dia berusaha menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggigil. Anak itu mendongak, kaget melihat Seungcheol disitu.

Seungcheol merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang, menyerahkannya pada anak kecil itu. Anak itu tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian mengambil uang itu dari tangan Seungcheol. "Terima kasih," anak itu bergumam. Seungcheol tersenyum, lalu berlutut, "Kau selalu ada disini?" Anak kecil itu mengangguk. "Kau sudah makan?" dijawab dengan gelengan, "Kau mau roti? Aku punya beberapa," dia diam, lalu mengangguk ragu.

Seungcheol tersenyum, lalu berdiri. "Tapi makannya jangan disini, kau akan kedinginan," dia berpikir sebentar, lalu melepas long coat nya. "Kemari," anak itu berdiri, lalu tubuhnya diselimuti Seungcheol dengan longcoatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Anak itu diam, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. "Umurmu berapa?" tidak dijawab lagi. Seungcheol menbuang napas panjang, "Namaku Seungcheol, kau panggil aku Seungcheol hyung saja ya," dia mengangguk. Seungcheol pun menggendong tubuh kecil anak itu lalu membawanya ke mobil. Menyalakan mobilnya, lalu menyalakan penghangat udara.

Dia mengambil roti yang tadi dia beli, lalu menyerahkannya ke anak itu. Anak itu memperhatikan roti yang diberikan padanya dengan ragu. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kakak akan memukulku nanti kalau aku makan?" Seungcheol kaget dengan pertanyaan anak itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sukarela kok," anak itu akhirnya mengambil roti dari tangan Seungcheol, kemudian memakannya dengan ragu. Tetapi setelahnya, dia menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Lambungnya kosong sejak pagi, jelas saja dia lapar.

"Terima kasih, hyung," Seungcheol tersenyum membalasnya.

"Aku... bagaimana membuka pintunya, hyung?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ga mungkin tinggal di mobil hyung kan?"

Sebetulnya Seungcheol dari tadi memikirkannya selama anak kecil itu makan. Dia tak mungkin membiarkannya kembali ke halte itu, dia tak sekejam itu. Kalau membawanya pulang, sebenarnya bisa saja, toh dia juga tinggal sendirian. Atau membawanya ke panti asuhan? Memang ada di kota ini?

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kakak ke rumah kakak saja?" Seungcheol menawarkan.

Anak itu tampak takut, "Tidak mau."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku tak mau dipukuli lagi," dia terisak.

'Lagi?' Seungcheol bingung. 'Berarti dulu dia sering dipukul seseorang, dong. Tapi siapa? Masa orangtuanya'

"Tidak ada, kok. Hanya ada aku di sana. Lagipula kau pasti masih lapar kan? Rumahku juga hangat," Seungcheol berusaha berbicara dengan nada sebaik mungkin. Anak itu nampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk kecil. Seungcheol tersenyum, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

Seungcheol tidak bisa memasak, mentok-mentok goreng telur untuk sarapan atau makan dengan nasi. Jadi mereka beli makanan di restoran fast food, drive thru.

"Kau mau beli apa?" Seaungcheol bertanya. Anak itu bingung, dia tidak pernah membeli makan seperti ini.  
"Tidak tahu,"  
"Kalo gitu aku yang pesankan saja ya,"

Sampai di rumah Seungcheol, hujan berhenti turun. 'Syukurlah,' pikirnya.  
Dia menggendong anak itu di tangan kiri dan menenteng tas juga makanan di tangan kanan.

"Kau mau mandi dulu? Biar badanmu bersih," tanya Seungcheol.  
"Tapi aku tidak ada baju lagi hyung," Seungcheol menepuk kepalanya sendiri, dia baru sadar dia tak ada baju untuknya. Dia berpikir sebentar, kemudian mendapat ide.

"Untuk malam ini kau pakai bajuku tidak apa-apa, ya? Besok aku akan memberikan mu beberapa pakaian," anak itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau perlu ku mandikan?"  
"Tidak usah,"  
"Airnya hangat kok, kalau sudah selesai panggil saja aku," dia mengangguk

"Hei," Seungcheol memanggil anak itu lagi, " kau belum memberi tahuku siapa namamu."

Anak itu menghampiri Seungcheol, lalu menjabat tangannya, " Namaku Mingyu, 5 tahun, salam kenal, Seungcheol hyung." Seungcheol tersenyum, Mingyu kembali ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Seungcheol.

Seungcheol kemudian mengambil hpnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

" _Halo?"_  
"Halo, Taekwoon hyung,"  
 _"Kalo kau telpon biasanya mau minta sesuatu nih, apa lagi kali ini, hm?"_  
"Hehe, tau aja hyung. Itu, kau masih simpan baju-baju Wonshik saat dia 5 tahun ga?"  
 _"Sepertinya masih, buat apa?"_  
"Aku butuh, hyung,"  
 _"Aku tau kau butuh, kalo engga juga ga bakal nelpon. Tapi buat apa?"_  
"Ada saja, hyung. Jadi, besok aku bisa ambil kan?"  
 _"Beritahu dulu buat apa,"_  
"Aish kau menyebalkan, ya ya kuberitahu" Seungcheol membuang napas panjang.

"Akutadimembawaanakkecilyangtidakpunyarumahkerumahkudanakubutuhpakaianuntuknya," Seungcheol berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Taekwoon terdiam di ujung telpon lainnya.

 _"Kau ini rapper ato sedang kumur-kumur,"_  
"Aku tadi membawa anak kecil yang tidak punya rumah ke rumahku dan aku butuh pakaian untuknya," ulang Seungcheol. Taekwoon terdiam lagi.

"Apa masih kurang lambat?"  
 _"Tidak,"_  
"Kalo gitu jawab dong,"  
 _"Aku hanya terharu kau bisa berbuat sedemikian baik,"_  
"Ayolah,"  
" _Bukannya besok kau kerja?_ "  
"Besok libur, entah dalam rangka apa,"  
" _Yasudah, besok ke sini saja, biar kusiapkan baju Wonshik_ , _tapi memang cukup di anak itu?"_  
"Semoga saja, badannya kecil sekali,"  
" _Coba saja besok di rumahku. Trus sekarang dia pake baju siapa?"_  
"Bajuku paling,"  
 _"Lalu setelahnya bagaimana?"_  
"Apanya?"  
 _"Besok hingga seterusnya apa dia akan tinggal di rumahmu terus?"_  
"Entahlah, mungkin iya. Aku belum memikirkannya,"  
 _"Yasudah, besok ke rumahku. Dadah,"_ panggilan itu diputus Seungcheol

"Seungcheol hyung," Mingyu memanggil dari kamar mandi. Seungcheol menghampirinya dengan handuk. Dia membawanya ke kamarnya lalu membantu Mingyu mengeringkan badannya.

"Aku tidak ada baju ukuran mu, jadi pakai kaosku sementara tidak apa apa ya?"  
"Dalamannya bagaimana?"  
"Sebentar ya, kucarikan yang ukurannya kecil,"

Mingyu terlihat seperti mengenakan daster dengan kaos Seungcheol. Dalamannya pun sebetulnya juga kebesaran, tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluh. Dia sudah merepotkan Seungcheol, jadi dia terima saja.

"Sekarang ayo makan, aku juga lapar."  
Mereka makan di meja depan tv, karena meja makan yang Seungcheol punya terlalu tinggi.

Selesai makan, mereka menonton tv bersama, sebuah kartun. Mingyu tertawa sesekali saat menonton, Seungcheol yang melihatnya ikut bahagia.

"Mingyu sudah ngantuk ya?" Seungcheol melihat Mingyu yang menguap, lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa apa kan tidur bersamaku? Hanya ada 1 kamar disini," sebetulnya ada 2, tapi kamar satu lagi sangat kotor karena tidak ada yang menempati.

"Iya, hyung," Seungcheol menggendong Mingyu, kemudian menidurkannya di kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya.

"Selamat malam," ucap Mingyu pelan.

"Malam," Seungcheol kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Seungcheol jadi teringat pertanyaan Taekwoon tadi. Haruskan dia membiarkan Mingyu di rumahnya? Atau menaruhnya di panti asuhan? Dia tidak akan memilih pilihan ke 2, tapi dia kan bekerja, dia juga tidak ada pengalaman mengurus anak kecil.

'Yah, mungkin memang dia ditakdirkan disini'

.

"The world is full of kind people. If you can't find one, be one" itu yang dipercaya oleh Seungcheol, dan itu yang dia akan lakukan.

.

Cerita ini sebnrnya versi svt dari ficku di wattpad, judulnya sama, bedanya yg di wattpad characternya semuanya OC. Sejauh ini semuanya sama, tapi kemungkinan besar alurnya kedepan bakal beda.

Kritik dan saran sangat kuterima. Please review…

Thankyou…


	2. Chapter 2 : Appa?

THE LITTLE HOMELESS KID

PART 2 : APPA?

SVT & VIXX FIC

Choi Seungcheol

Kim Mingyu

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon (GS)

Jung Wonshik

GENRE : FAMILY, ROMANCE

DLDR

Sebelum mulai, author pen minta maaf kalo banyak typo. Ini diketik di MS word yg ada di hape, jdi susah di edit, kalo ada typo yg lolos saya minta ampun

ENJOY…

.

Seungcheol terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa terganggu dengan pergerakan orang yang berada di kasur yang sama dengannya. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Mingyu yang masih tertidur, tetapi dia tidak tidur dengan tenang. Tubuhnya terus bergerak-gerak dan wajahnya juga tidak tampak tenang. 'Mimpi buruk kah?' pikir Seungcheol.

"Mingyu?" Seungcheol memutuskan untuk membangunkan Mingyu. Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap Seungcheol. "Kau mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Seungcheol. Mingyu tidak menjawab, dia malah mulai terisak pelan. Seungcheol kaget, dia kemudian duduk dan menarik Mingyu untuk duduk juga.

"Cup cup jangan menangis," Seungcheol menarik Mingyu ke pangkuannya lalu menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Takut, hyung, takut sama eomma," ucap Mingyu pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Seungcheol.

"Memang eommanya Mingyu apakan Mingyu, hm?"

"Eomma tiba tiba marah, mau mukul Gyu, tapi appa ga ada di rumah," Mingyu menjawab sambil terisak sesekali.

"Appa Mingyu memang kemana?"

"Engga tau, tapi kalo ga ada appa nanti ga ada yang bantuin Gyu nahan eomma,"

"Itu yang Mingyu lihat di mimpi?"

"Iya, tapi bukan cuman mimpi, dulu selalu begitu,"

Seungcheol terdiam. Dia mulai mengerti apa yang dulu Mingyu alami. Dia mulai berpikir, mungkin Mingyu sebenarnya punya rumah, tapi dia kabur karena eommanya yang tidak pernah baik padanya.

"Lalu appa Mingyu akan bantu Mingyu kalo eomma mulai jahat sama Mingyu?"

"Iya, appa yang nenangin Gyu sama obatin Mingyu. Kata appa eomma sebenernya baik, eomma cuman sakit,"

Seungcheol terdiam lagi, dia tak bisa membayangkan hidup Mingyu dulu.

"Mingyu tenang saja, selama di sini hyung yang akan menjaga kamu, oke?"

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol penuh harap, "benarkah?"

"Iya, Mingyu tak usah takut, ada hyung yang akan jagain Mingyu."

"Makasih, Seungcheol hyung," Mingyu memeluk Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum lalu balik memeluk Mingyu. Dia kemudian melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Ternyata masih jam 2 lewat 13 pagi.

"Sekarang tidur lagi yuk," mereka berdua berbaring kembali.

"Seungcheok hyung," panggil Mingyu pelan

"Iya Gyu?"

"Hyung benar akan menjaga ku?"

"Tentu saja, Gyu. Jadi kamu jangan takut ya,"

"Kalo gitu boleh ga Mingyu manggil hyung appa?"

"Eh? Kenapa appa?"

"Karena biasanya appa yang jagain Gyu. Mingyu kangen sama appa. Jadi hyung mau ga jadi appa Gyu dulu?"

"Oke, berarti Mingyu manggil aku appa," Seungcheol tak mungkin menolak, melihat wajah Mingyu yang penuh harap dan polos itu. Mingyu pun tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Seungcheol.

"Aku sayang appa,"

"Appa sayang Mingyu"

Mereka pun terlelap dengan posisi Mingyu masih dipeluk oleh Seungcheol.

.

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia duduk di kasur dan mengusap-usap wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk. Dia terdiam sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat dia sedang dimana. Saat itu Seungcheoll masuk ke kamar.

"Pagi, Gyu," Seungcheol menghampiri Mingyu lalu duduk di kasur. "Masih ngantuk ya?" Seungcheol bertanya sambil mengacak rambut Mingyu, lalu menyisirnya dengan tangannya. Mingyu hanya menggeleng dengan mata masih tertutup. 'Manisnya,' pikir Seungcheol.

"Kalo gitu ayo sarapan," Seungcheol baru mau berdiri saat Mingyu menarik bajunya, membuat perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada anak itu.

"Appa," Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda minta digendong. "Ujjujju, manjanya," kata Seungcheol lalu mengangkat tubuh Mingyu dan mendudukannya di sofa ruang TV. Dia kemudian ke dapur, mengambil roti yang dia panggang yang sudah dia oleskan mentega juga telur, kemudian membawanya ke ruang TV. Seungcheol kembali lagi ke dapur dan membawa 1 gelas susu dan 1 gelas kopi ke ruang TV.

"Selamat makan," Mingyu mulai memakan sarapannya. Seungcheol memperhatikan Mingyu makan, 'lucunya,' pikirnya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Mingyu, mengabaikan piring yang masih utuh isinya di depannya.

"Appa?" Seungcheol tersadar kembali. Dia lihat Mingyu sedang menatapnya dengan kepala sedikit miring dengan ekspresi lucu. "Appa makan dong, masa Gyu doang," Mingyu berkata dengan alis bertaut. Seungcheol tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut Mingyu kemudian memakan sarapannya.

"Habis ini mandi, trus ikut appa ke rumah temen appa ya," ucap Seungcheol.

"Eung? Ngapain?"

"Ambil baju buat Gyu. Gyu ga mau kan ke mana-mana pake baju appa?"

"Tapi baju appa enak, anget,"

"Tapi kalo mau jalan-jalan gimana? Masa pake baju appa,"

"Yaudah, Gyu nurut aja,"

"Gitu dong," Seungcheol mengusap puncak kepala Mingyu. "Udah slesai makannya?," Mingyu menjawab dengan mengangguk. "Susunya abisin ya, habis itu mandi,"

Mingyu meminum susunya hingga habis, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Seungcheol. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali ke ruang TV.

"Kenapa Gyu?"

"Itu, Gyu boleh cium appa ga?" Seungcheol yang melihat wajah malu-malu Mingyu merasa gemas. Dia kemudian merentangkan tangannya, Mingyu langsung memeluknya. Seungcheol pun mencium pipi Mingyu. Mingyu terkikik geli, kemudian membalas mencium Seungcheol di kedua pipinya. Barulah setelah itu dia kembali ke kamar mandi.

.

"Jja, kita sampai," kata Seungcheol sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya. Mingyu yang bingung mau apa hanya diam memperhatikan Seungcheol. Saat ini dia masih mengenakan baju Seungcheol dan dalaman saja. Sedikit awkward untuknya memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ayo," Seungcheol membuka pintu untuk Mingyu lalu menggendongnya. Dia kemudian berjalan melewati pekarangan rumah Taekwoon menuju pintu depan rumahnya lalu membunyikan bel.

"Iya sebentar," dapat didengar olehnya suara Taekwoon dari dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian tampaklah Taekwoon.

"Annyeong hyung," sapa Seungcheol ramah, tapi perhatian Taekwoon lebih kepada anak yang sedang digendong oleh Seungcheol.

"Aigoo dia manis, Cheol. Siapa namamu?" tanya Taekwoon gemas melihat wajah polos Mingyu.

"Mingyu," jawabnya singkat dengan volume kecil karena dia merasa malu di depan Taekwoon. Maklum, belum kenal.

"Ayo masuk," Taekwoon menyingkir sedikit dari depan pintu untuk memberi jalan pada Seungcheol untuk masuk.

"Aku sudah memisahkan beberapa baju dan celana, langsung di coba saja di kamarku," Taekwoon berjalan ke ruang TV diikuti Mingyu.

"Coba dulu ukurannya, habis itu pilih baju yang kamu mau ya," Seungcheol bicara sambil menurunkan Mingyu dari gendongannya. Dia mulai memilih baju-baju yang ada.

"Jja, ayo coba yang ini," Seungcheol menggandeng tangan Mingyu dan membawanya ke kamar Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tersenyum. Diam-diam dia kagum dengan perbuatan Seungcheol. Mau mengambil tanggung jawab yang besar untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang dulunya bukan siapa-siapa.

Taekwoon mengenal Seungcheol sudah cukup lama, sejak SMA tepatnya. Taekwoon dulu adalah kakak kelas Seungcheol. Dia lupa detailnya bagaimana mereka bisa dekat, yang pasti mereka dulu sama sama anggota tim olahraga kebanggaan sekolah mereka dulu, Taekwoon di sepak bola dan Seungcheol di basket. Dia tahu dan sudah sering melihat kalau Seungcheol memang sangat suka membantu orang. Banyak orang yang mengaguminya dulu, tapi jarang yang sampai menyukainya atau mencintainya. Alasannya, karena dia terlalu baik ke semua orang.

Saking baiknya sekarang dia bahkan mau merawat seorang anak kecil yang tidak di kenalnya, yang biasanya tidak dianggap orang-orang. Mingyu benar benar anak yang beruntung.

Memikirkan Mingyu, Taekwoon tiba-tiba teringat dengan istri dan anaknya, Cha Hakyeon dan Jung Wonshik. Taekwoon bersyukur punya keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dengan istri yang sempurna dan anak yang penurut dan menggemaskan. Dia jadi penasaran sedang apa mereka berdua, Hakyeon di tempat dia bekerja dan Wonshik di sekolahnya.

Sekedar informasi saja, Taekwoon dan istrinya sama sama bekerja di dunia seni, meskipun di bidang yang berbeda. Taekwoon adalah seorang aktor musikal, sedangkan Hakyeon bekerja sebagai guru tari di sebuah sekolah tari. Wonshik, anak mereka, tahun ini berumur 8 tahun. Dia sudah sekolah di tingkat sekolah dasar

Saat itu juga ponsel Taekwoon berdering, ada telpon masuk. Dia segera mengambil hp nya dari kantong celananya. Melihat nama si penelpon, dia tersenyum lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Cha-yaa~"

"Jung-ie _~"_ balas sang istri sambil terkikik.

"Ada apa menelpon? Tumben. Kau memang tidak ada tugas?"

" _Lagi jam istirahat sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menelpon saja, tiba-tiba rasanya kangen,"_

"Loh kok sama? Jangan jangan kita jodoh,"

" _Kalo kita ga jodoh mana bisa kita nikah, sayang,"_ Taekwoon hanya nyengir, meskipun Hakyeon tidak bisa lihat.

" _Apa Seungcheol sudah sampai di rumah?"_

"Sudah, dia dan Mingyu sedang mencoba bajunya,"

" _Namanya Mingyu?"_

"Iya, wajahnya manis, tapi tampan juga,"

" _Lebih tampan mana sama Wonshik hm?"_

"Hm, siapa ya," Taekwoon pura pura berpikir dan Hakyeon hanya tertawa kecil di ujung telpon lainnya.

" _Sepatu lama Wonshik yang masih bagus di coba juga saja, ada beberapa di rak depan kan? Ada 2 yang biru dan hitam seingatku, sisanya aku lupa,"_

"Oke, nanti ku bilang,"

" _Nanti yang jemput Wonshik kamu apa aku?"_

"Mungkin aku,"

" _Yasudah, aku lanjut ngajar dulu. Ppai,"_

"Saranghae~"

" _Nado saranghae, Jung~"_ Taekwoon memutus sambungan telponnya. Dia menunduk, memperhatikan layar hp nya sebentar sambil tersenyum.

"Aigo mesranya. Bikin iri," Taekwoon mendongak, melihat Seungcheol sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menggandeng Mingyu yang saat ini sudah menggunakan baju sesuai ukurannya. Baju yang dulunya milik Wonshik.

"Cepat cari pacar sana, tahun depan jadi jomblo perak nanti kau," Seungcheol hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana? Cukup kah?"

"Pas sekali ukurannya,"

"Baguslah, pilih saja yang ingin kau ambil. Oh iya, kau mau sepatu juga?"

"Boleh,"

"Ini milik Wonshik dulu. Dia beli tapi hanya dipakai sekali," Taekwoon mengambil sepatu yang dimaksud. Seungcheol mengambil sepatunya dari tangan Taekwoon, dia kemudian mengangkat Mingyu dan mendudukannya di atas sofa, lalu memasangkan sepatunya di kaki Mingyu.

"Pas kah? Nyaman tidak dipakainya?" Seungcheol bertanya pada Mingyu.

"Nyaman kok, appa," jawab Mingyu sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu. Taekwoon terlihat bingung, salah satu alisnya naik.

"Appa?" tanya Taekwoon. Seungcheol hanya melihat Taekwoon dan tersenyum.

"Jja, Gyu mau pilih bajunya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Eung, appa saja," Mingyu turun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati kardus ( _bukan, bukan s coups :v_ ) yang ada di sebelah tumpukan baju. Dia melihat kedalam kardus itu. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa boneka, lego, miniatur hewan dan robot, dan banyak mainan lagi. Taekwoon yang melihatnya mendekati Mingyu.

"Mingyu mau main?" Mingyu terlonjak sedikit karena kaget mendengar Taekwoon.

"Memang boleh, samchon?"

"Boleh kok, main sama samchon yuk. Mau main apa Mingyu?"

"Eung, ini, yang di susun-susun," ucap Mingyu sambil mengambil satu buah lego lalu menunjukannya pada Taekwoon,"

"Itu namanya lego, Gyu," Taekwoon mulai mengeluarkan keping-keping lego lainnya. "Gyu mau bikin apa, hm?"

"Gyu mau bikin istana," Mingyu mulai menumpuk balok-balok legonya. Taekwoon membantunya menyusun legonya agar tidak mudah hancur.

Seungcheol yang sudah selesai memilih baju buat Mingyu memperhatikan mereka. Dia melihat ke dalam boks mainannya dan menemukan pistol mainan di dalamnya.

"Serang Mingyu!" seru Seungcheol sambil berpura-pura menembaki Mingyu dan Taekwoon. Suaranya jelas mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu kepadanya.

"Kyaa," Mingyu berdiri kemudian kabur ke belakang Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengambil satu pistol mainan lagi, lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Ini, Gyu. Kita ga boleh kalah oke," kata Taekwoon menyemangati.

"Dor, dor!" Mingyu mengarahkan pistolnya ke Seungcheol sambil membuat suara tiruan pistol. Mingyu kemudian berlari menjauhi Seungcheol sambil tertawa kecil. Seungcheol yang berniat mengejarnya melewati tembok istana lego Mingyu dan tak sengaja menyenggolnya sehingga jatuh dan beberapa terlepas. Mingyu berhenti berlari dan memperhatikan istananya yang sudah hancur. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Appa," Mingyu cemberut. Seungcheol langsung mendekatinya lalu berlutut agar tingginya sama dengan Mingyu.

"Maafkan appa ne, appa tidak sengaja, Gyu," kata Seungcheol sambil mengelus kepala Mingyu.

"Tapi hancur, appa,"

"Kalo gitu, kita susun lagi saja, appa bantu, oke?"

"Malas ah," jawab Mingyu kemudian duduk di tempat. Dia menunduk, masih dengan mulut yang ujung-ujungnya kebawah. Seungcheol hanya membuang napas panjang, dia merasa bersalah sudah menghancurkan mood Mingyu.

"Appa minta maaf, ya? Gyu jangan marah sama appa. Gyu mau main yang lain?"

" Gyu ga marah, kok. Memang malas saja," Mingyu berdiri kemudian menghampiri Seungcheol.

"Appa, peluk," ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangan di depan Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum sambil menarik Mingyu ke pelukannya.

"Gyu sudah lapar?"

"Ehm, sedikit,"

"Mau makan di sini? Kita bisa pesan," Taekwoon menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Sekalian kami pulang,"

"Oke, dadah Mingyu," Taekwoon mengacak rambut Mingyu.

"Dadah, samchon," Mingyu melembaikan tangannya. Seungcheol dan Mingyu pun pulang bersama.

Beberapa menit setelah Seungcheol dan Mingyu pulang, Taekwoon mendengar suara mobil di depan rumahnya. 'Siapa? Hakyeon belum pulang kan?' pikirnya. Dia pun mengecek dari jendelanya. Dia lihat Hakyeon keluar dari mobilnya sambil menggendong Wonshik. Taekwoon yang melihatnya langsung keluar menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kok sudah pulang? Apa dia sakit lagi?" Taekwoon menggendong Wonshikk yang tadinya ada di gendongan Hakyeon.

"Tadi gurunya menelponku, katanya Wonshik menangis karena sakit, badannya juga panas lagi seperti kemaren," jawab Hakyeo dengan nada dan ekspresi khawatir. Taekwoon membawa wonshik ke kamar Wonshik, melepas sepatunya lalu mengganti bajunya. Dia kemudian menidurkannya di kasur.

"Eung, eomma, appa," panggil Wonshik dengan merengek.

"Shh, iya, kenapa wonie," Taekwoon mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Dingin," Taekwoon langsung meraih selimutnya lalu menyelimutinya.

"Wonie lapar kah? Mau makan sesuatu tidak?" Hakyeon duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Wonshik hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Kalo gitu woni tidur ya, istirahat. Biar cepet sembuh lagi. Katanya kamu mau main sama Kenken kan?"

"Iya, eomma,"

"Yaudah, sebentar, eomma pasangkan kompres dulu," Hakyeon kemudian menempelkan kompres penurun panas di dahinya.

"Jaljayo, wonie," Hakyeon dan Taekwoon kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya dia tidak berangkat saja tadi pagi," Taekwoon berkata sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Tapi dia memaksa, katanya kangen sama Jaehwan. Tadi pagi badannya juga sudah sehat," Hakyeon merasa bersalah memperbolehkan Wonshik masuk tadi.

"Sudahlah, semoga saja dia cepet sembuh ya," ucap Taekwoon sambil menghampiri Hakyeon lalu memeluknya. Hakyeon langsung balas memeluknya dan menaruh wajahnya di dada Taekwoon.

"I miss my Cha-ya," bisik Taekwoon. Hakyeon tersenyum di dada Taekwoon.

"I miss you too, meskipun kita baru berpisah 5 jam saja,"

"Apa kau akan kembali ke sekolah lagi?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak aja jam mengajar,"

"Baguslah, aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersamamu,"

"Dengan mengurus Wonshik?"

"Dengan mengurus Wonshik," Hakyeon hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

TBC

.

 **Maaf kalo mengecewakan, saya disibukan dengan sekolah dan ide ceritanya ga muncul-mucul di otak. Cheolsoo akan saya munculkan chap dpn, di chap ini romancenya neo dulu (gatw deh pantes disebut romance apa engga :'v)**

 **Kritik dan saran akan sangat aku terima.**

 **Lastly, please review…**

 **Thanks for reading…**


End file.
